leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger School
The Ranger School (Japanese: レンジャースクール Ranger School) is located east of Vientown in the game . This is where the learns to become a . It is here that the player meets and Rhythmi. The Ranger School is a boarding school where many people from around the world come to learn to become a , an Operator, or a Mechanic. The Ranger School is well known for its ability to produce successful Rangers. Students of the school, known as Student Rangers, are given special Capture Stylers that have limited abilities. History Lamont Splendidocious had a dream to start a school for people. This dream came true when Professor Hastings developed the Capture Styler and Erma started the Ranger Union. Lamont's school was then used to teach students about Pokémon and how to preserve nature, the goal of the Pokémon Rangers. He, Hastings and Erma wrote their dreams in a diary kept under where the Pledge Stone in Ascension Square is. During the graduation ceremony, the player and Keith face Pokémon that were interrupting the ceremony, two . Later, Barlow crashes Team Dim Sun's Cargo Ship into the school's port by the Ascension Square. Campus Grounds The Ranger School has a fairly large ground, where many Pokémon roam around and dwell. There is also a classroom there where Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire teach just to the left of the building. On the far right side of the grounds is Ascension Square where the Pledge Stone can be found. It is said that if one makes a pledge by it, the pledge will come true. Also on the far right side of the school is the school's port, where the Cargo Ship eventually crashes. Ground floor The Ranger School building is a two-story building with an underground basement. Down the main hallway of the ground floor are two classrooms on the left and right. The left classroom is Ms. April's classroom, while the right classroom was Mr. Kincaid's classroom. Both classrooms contain six desks lined up in a linear row with the teacher's desk in front. Further along is the library, the staffroom and a flight of stairs up to the second floor and downstairs to the basement. Second floor The second floor of the Ranger School building is where the dormitories and eating area are found. Above the main eating area are two bedrooms which are located on the left and right hand side of the room. The left bedroom is for the boys while the right bedroom is for the girls. The bedrooms contain four bunk beds, fitting eight people per room. Basement Under the main building is the basement which is where Mr. Kincaid's laboratory and office are. Under Mr. Kincaid's orders, students are not allowed to enter the basement for any reason. Later in the game, the place was available to students for their Test of Courage. Teachers There are six staff members at the school: the principal, Mr. Lamont, four teachers and the caretaker, Janice. *'Mr. Lamont' - The principal of Ranger School. He is a devoted person who founded the school and has been the principal there since. He is usually found in the staffroom doing work at the head desk or standing around thinking. He has an interest in computers and is reading a book called PC for novices. Mr. Lamont is a happy man and has a favorite saying, Always remember to keep on smiling. *'Ms. April' - The player's teacher. She has a class of eight students with her classroom found on the bottom left corner of the ground floor. She is normally calm, but is known to gain tempers every now and then, especially when Crawford was in her class. *'Mr. Kincaid' - The teacher of the class next door to Ms. April's. His laboratory is located in the school's basement. No running in the hallways is Kincaid's famous rule and catchphrase. He also tells students not to cast suspicion on others without proof, a rule which he ignores when a handful of Stylers are stolen from the school. *'Mr. Kaplan' - The capturing teacher of the school. He has a mad sense of humor and tries to make everybody join him on his quest to conquer the world. His classroom is located within the grounds of the school and teaches next to Ms. Claire. *'Ms. Claire' - The target clear teacher. Her classroom is located within the grounds of the school and teaches next to Mr. Kaplan. *'"Teacher"' - An unnamed teacher who replaced Mr. Kincaid. His name is unknown, but he has been dubbed as Teacher. He is quite a nervous person, being new to the job. *'Janice' - The caretaker of the school. She cooks food for the students and Pokémon in the school, cleans the dormitories, and cares for the Pokémon on the grounds. Many students look up to her as a mother. She also owns a which lives with her in the school. Notable alumni Most students graduate from the school and become successful Rangers, Operators, or Mechanics. There have been many notable alumni from the school. *' ' - Keith considers himself as the players rival some time after they meet. He was assigned to Fiore after graduation, where he met his partner Pokémon, . *'Rhythmi' - After her graduation, Rhythmi was initially stationed at Fiore to train as an Operator, but she is later seen again at the Ranger Union. Hastings has always mistakenly called her Misery, even at the end of the game. *' ' - Isaac belonged to Mr. Kincaid's class in the school where he was allowed to go off to the library and the basement to learn on his own due to his high IQ. He is also known for his mushroom-like hairstyle. *'Ponte' - Ponte is a person who graduated not knowing what to do with his life. *'Crawford' - Crawford is based in the ranger base in Vientown and his partner is a . Crawford is in charge of the members of their base when Barlow is not around. *' ' - She has just graduated from the Ranger School one year prior to the player becoming a ranger. She was assigned to the ranger base in Vientown and her partner is a that would ride at her back at times. *'Barlow' - Barlow is the muscle-bound leader of the Vientown ranger base. His partner is a . *' ' - Spenser is a graduate of the school in . He is the leader of the Ringtown ranger base who makes the player a Ranger. *'Elita' - Another graduate, she is the Leader of the Wintown Pokémon Ranger Base, known for having a cold personality. Pokémon Pokémon dwell in the school grounds, as well as roaming around at night in the main hall and classrooms. Quests These are the quests which can be found at the Ranger School: Diary Hidden underneath the Pledge Stone in Ascension Square is an old diary, first readable during the 'A secret kept by three' quest. It reads: "X Month, XX Day I am twitching with excitement. I'm very close to figuring out how we could communicate our feelings to Pokémon! I'm on the very verge of a breakthrough! :Hatsting" "X Month, XX Day That is wonderful to hear, Hastings. But you should slow down. You don't want to be too hasty. Why, you've even misspelled your name! :Erma" "X Month, XX Day So I did! I did misspell my own name. Hatsting... Sounds like an odd fellow! Who could this mysterious Hatsting be? Perhaps Erma's boyfriend?! :Hastings" "X Month, XX Day You two get along famously. I'm thinking of education systems that can teach kids properly about Pokémon. My dream is to build a school for that one day. Yes, a school about Pokémon. :Lamont" "X Month, XX Day That's a wonderful dream to have. I hope you will make that dream come true. It's a dream worth keeping. :Erma" "X Month, XX Day I'm counting on your support, too. I've finally worked out the concept of capturing Pokémon! The next step is to develop the actual tool for performing captures. This could be a challenge, however. :Hastings" "X Month, XX Day Capture? I have no idea what that is, but I would like to hear about it when you have time. I may be able to offer you help. :Lamont" "X Month, XX Day I'm glad to hear of your dreams. I have a dream, too. It also has to do with Pokémon. I want to actively protect Pokémon and the natural environment. To do so, I suppose I should form an official organization... I wouldn't know where to begin... :Erma" "X Month, XX Day I have an idea, and it's brilliant! I will develop a device for capturing Pokémon. Lamont will make a school that teaches about catching Pokémon. And Erma can make an organization for protecting Pokémon and people by using captures in a peaceful manner. The organization would be a gathering of the like-minded. A union, if you will. Maybe our dreams could actually be one dream seen three different ways. Maybe our dreams are the same. :Hastings" "X Month, XX Day Pokémon Ranger! How do you like the sound of it? It's a name I just thought up! It's the name of someone who uses the capture technique for peace. A Ranger uses captures for protecting Pokémon, nature and people. If that name works for you two, it would set the name of my organization-to-be. It would be the Ranger Union. :Erma" "X Month, XX Day Pokémon Ranger sounds good! If that works for Hastings, it would also set the name for my school-to-be. It would be the Ranger School, naturally. :Lamont" "X Month, XX Day I concur with Pokémon Ranger! The Ranger Union and Ranger School sound excellent as well. Also, I spent all last night drawing up the blueprints for my capturing device! I shall name it... The Capture Loopy-Looper! :Hatagnits" "X Month, XX Day The Capture Loopy-Looper...? One hopes there would be a better name than that. You also signed off as Hatagnits. You should get some sleep. Also, exchanging a journal like this is too slow! We need to get together and really talk, the three of us. We should meet at that spot. On that small island east of Vientown. In the secret underground room that Hastings dug. That's where we'll meet! :Erma" In the manga In the Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger manga The Ranger School appeared in Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger. Category:Almia locations Category:Shadows of Almia locations de:Ranger-Schule es:Escuela Ranger fr:École des Rangers it:Accademia dei Ranger ja:レンジャースクール zh:巡护员学校